Culture Shock
by BobyAnneSueJoe.The Second
Summary: Another twilight/max ride crossover. read for yourself what happens when the flock move to forks and meet our vampires. after/durin newmoon and before MAX
1. Chapter 1

A/N Alrighty, lets give this writing thing a shot, shall we? i'm new, so lets start with some ground rules; you don't diss my fic (unless it's justified, for ooc or whatever, and no 'it's stupid' is not good justification). it's insulting. and makes you look bad. treat the story as you would want to be treated ( we really do learn it all in kindergarden, who needs the periodic table anyways?) and do not be an ass. thanks.

i had zip ideas, so i decided to go with a crossover, since you don't need an original plot and can go with the flow... and since i have 3 chapters written you should know updates will be long waits. and yelling won't make me write faster. and the plot is yet to be determined.

let's get started, shall we...

* * *

MPVO

Some people don't seem to understand the delicate reasoning behind the fact that I don't listen to the flocks suggestions. The reason, dear reader, is quite simple; if I so much as glance in their direction to acknowledge their suggestion, they become _way_ harder to discourage. I'm talking B_ambi eyes_ here! How can I not give in? And I find myself being dragged half way across the country to some new and "exiting" (and most likely dangerous and/or life threatening) location. Like right now, for instance. We, the flock and I are heeded to Washington State. We're flying there, but not in the normal way. Or really abnormal to most humans, but to each his/her own. Instead we were taking a _plane_. Hold the exclamations of surprise; here's the real kicker: not only were we flying on a plane to a small, seemingly nice small town but we were going to _go to school there! _Now you may gasp. Gasp away! That's what I'm doing anyway.

"Max?" the youngest, most adorable member of the flock said from across the aisle. Angel's six and she's my baby in every possible way except for the biological one. Right now she was watching me hyperventilate (the whitecoats from the School kept us in very small areas so now I'm a _teensy_ bit claustrophobic) with a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

Since I was unable to talk just then with the whole hyperventilate thing, I tried to send her a reassuring look and not let on that I was about to run up and down the aisle screaming. She wasn't fooled. How could she be when she reads my mind? Yup, more fun little add ons by the science-losers. Seeing that the gentle concern expresion was coming closer to looking like abject terror, I somehow managed to calm my breathing and reassure her.

"I'm fine sweetie. Absolutely and totally fine. All is right with the world. What is there to be upset about? Sure,we're moving to a place on _Jeb's _recommendation, where we'll all have to pretend we're 3 years older than we actually are. And the fact that I could barely keep up with the acedemics of kids my own age, these highschool seniors will be all the better. It'll be oodles of fun!"

Needless to say, I don't think my reassurance did the trick.

"We'll be fine."Great, now_ she_ was reassuring _me_. "I have a good feeling about this place." We all know that a six year olds feeling are a lot to go on. Someone could still jump out yelling 'Boo' or whatever... But then again, these are Angel's good feeling. Who knows what creepy new power she has up her sleeves? Reading my thoughts, of course (she thinks people's rights to privacy I more of a privilege and she can trespass all she wants) her smile widened. I decided to trust my baby's judgement.

For all of five seconds, before I began to panic and rethink the situation. What if someone gets hurt or trapped? Thinking about being trapped brought me back all too fast to the whole in-a-plane thing and I began to have trouble breathing.

"Max!" I snapped back to reality at Angel's insistent voice. "I promise not to let anything hurt you." she sounded so serious,I had to smiled at my saviour.

"Thanks hon, I appreciate it. But that's my job; I'm not supposed to let anything hurt _you_. Not the other way around."

The little girl crawled over to sit in the empty seat beside me. Fun factoid of the day: It seems most men do not enjoy being punched in the nose. Fancy that. It was really his fault, for trying to get my phone number. Or something like that, i wasn't really paying attention. Very rude and pushy that dude. I'm glad he switched seats, he was truly icky.

"But who'll protect you?" Angel asked/whined quietly, trying not to wake the others as she interupted my musing. She sounded incredibly tired, and I'd bet she was about to join the flock in dream land.

"Ange," I sighed trying to decide how to put this. "Don't worry; I can take care of myself. It's nobody's job to protect me. Got it?"

I looked down but Angel was already asleep. Smiling, I smoothed her pale hair once more before signalling to Fang, who had jerked himself awake the second after I began to feel a bit drowsy, that I was gonna catch some Z's. He nodded and smiled (well, he Fang-smiled, which means he stopped glaring and softened his expression a tad) and nodded. Ignoring the sudden warmth on my face I settled down comfortably next to Angel. Right before I nodded off, I could have sworn I heard Angel mutter.

"For once you're wrong. It's the flock's job to keep you alive while you keep us alive. And the job to protect you may not be mine; but it is Fang's."

But I obviously imagined it, because no one has to take care of Maximum Ride. I misheard her. Obviously. And Fang was in no way my protector. Right?

* * *

A/N this fic will be, for now at least, first max POV then bella POV next chapter. reviews would be nice, since it's my first fic, but be nice. i already know it's no masterpiece...duh.


	2. Alice is blind

Thanks reviewers. they are apreciated. and i like cookies. they're yummy.

* * *

BPOV

"Have you guys heard?" Jessica's voice held an interesting mix of both smugness and excitement, and she was nearly bouncing out of her seat from anticipation. Our table simply stared at her, waiting patiently. Everyone here new that Jess could never keep the most generic and boring secret, let alone a good piece of gossip. Actually, I believe the whole school was aware of that. That included all the teachers.

She impatiently flicked her dark masses of hair away from her face as she tried again to gain an appropriate response, layering her voice with heavy mystic; though there was now a trace of irritation.

"You know, about _them._" I could not help but notice how she carefully directed her gaze away from me. Could she really still be angry about the Seattle incident?

Taking pity on Jessica, who by now seemed to be completely frustrated with her audience, I asked the million dollar question.

"Have we heard of whom and what?"Quickly shooting me an angry glance to show that _yes_ she could still be upset and that I have not been forgiven, she blurted out the news.

"There's going to be more new kids! A _lot_ more! A new family is moving to town and, get this, they have 6 kids! And all of them are adopted"-at this point she spared a glance at Edward, probably thinking about the similarities between the newcomers and the Cullen's-"except Max, the oldest. And it's him and three other teenagers!"

Her expression was triumphant as she surveyed all of her conquests. Looking around, I saw that everyone was completely dumbstruck- and in some cases people had rather comical reactions. Ben yelped and nearly fell backwards off his chair. Mike had his fork suspended in mid air, half way up to his gasping mouth. You could see all the way down Tyler's throat since his jaw was resting on the table. Lauren's eyes were roughly the size and shape of a couple of dinner plates, making them look even fishier than normal. Even Edward seemed mildly surprised by the news; but then again, he must have heard of the news in Jessica's thoughts and was acting. Or he had heard some tasty tidbit of information that was shocking. My face felt completely numb, and I had no idea what I may have looked like. My brain seemed to have decided my head was far to stuffy a resting spot and vacated it accordingly; leaving behind simply a broken record which repeated the words "new kids" over and over again.

Angela seemed to be the only one of us unperturbed and even slightly rational.

"Well," she said, her pretty eyes holding light excitement while her voice and features displayed her polite and thoughtful feelings. "That's nice. I wonder what they'll be like." She went back to peeling her orange as she thought.

Jessica grumbled to herself, disgusted with Angela's lack of appreciation at such good gossip. I could not help but be impressed; how did she find out about these children?

"So there are six kids," it seems Jessica had recovered her previous enthusiasm. "Max's a senior, same with his two younger adopted brothers, James and Nick. I think they skipped a year or something (the brothers, not Max). Also, they have a sister who's a freshman named Tiffany-something-or-other, and two little kids, a boy and a girl. They're the Smiths."

All of us nodded slowly as we regained our sanity.

"To bad no older chicks for us, eh man?" I heard Tyler say to Mike as I turned towards Edward. I wondered absentmindedly about how they reacted when I had arrived at Forks. I did not want to think about it.

"Relatives?" I whispered quietly to my boyfriend, as the others began to speculate about the newcomers. I was wondering if we were going to have more vampires in the area. After all, the story was similar. And if they were not human, Jacob would not be pleased.

"I do not believe so." Edward answered. He seemed amused to some extent about my carefully asked question. "I was as surprised as all of you. In fact-"a minuet frown graced his alabaster brow at some new train of thought. "Why didn't-"

"Hi guys!" Alice's gleeful voice rung over the cafeteria as she inadvertently interrupted her brother. She skipped gracefully towards our table and finished her dance in front of Mike. "What's happening?"

The table muttered a general hello (they still were not totally comfortable with the Cullen's presents) and continued discussing the new kids.

"New kids?" Alice was confused. But Alice was never confused. Edward glanced at her sharply and then proceeded to murmur something too low for human ears to hear. I looked between the two, clearly frustrated. Why couldn't I _hear_?

The bell suddenly rang and our group dispersed as we made our way to different classes. Edward was distracted all afternoon. By last period I was ready to burst.

"So? What is it?" I demanded as soon as we left the parking lot.

Edward looked at me, probably trying to dazzle me; but I was to upset and worried for it to work. The last time he was this distracted he had left me. I winced at the memory.

And he gave up the dazzling. "Alice didn't know." Didn't know what? I was completely confused. Edward noticed this. Who are we kidding, Edward notices everything.

"The new kids." He clarified. "She didn't know they were coming. Had absolutely no idea." He waited for this to sink in. It took me a moment and then, suddenly, I knew. I turned towards him as he confirmed my suspicion.

"She can't see them."

* * *

a/n tyler and mike are ooc, but it was pretty much filler. oh, and i disclaim all charaters and all that yadayada . forgot about disclaimer


	3. Bananas and Skirts

thanks to all my reviewers, and to Epic-Fax-Luvr, who was there from the start. as soon as i figure out how to reply to reviews, i'll get back to you on that cookie.

**Disclaimer: what i just said**

* * *

MPOV

The house wasn't so bad. I mean, it was light, with tons of windows and really open. So for us claustrophobics out there (no, the plane situation was not a onetime thing) the space was a plus. It was actually pretty nice. Lets here it for Jeb: an evil sadist, a traitor and a whitecoat; but boy, did he ever have an eye for real estate.

"I like it." Nudge nodded her approval while looking at the rafters, cheeking how stocked the fridge was and counting the number of rooms. That girl sure can multitask. I hope she was also memorising escape routes. You can never be too paranoid, that's my motto.

"It's awesome!" Gazzy agreed while pumping his fist into the air. I smiled at the kid, happy to see there was some normal eight year old-ness left him. Who is going to have to pretend to be 11...

"Alrighty guys" I said, putting on my leader pants. "I don't know how long we're staying in the area but while we're here..." I paused, not knowing how to break the (sad) news. Luckily, Angel did.

"Really?! School Max!" She hurled herself at me, screaming with excitement. I caught her in the hug and laughed at her shock. Didn't I already let slip the S-word when I was having my, um, moment.

"I wasn't really paying attention." She confided, hugging me happily.

Gazzy was doing some odd victory dance that somehow involved farting (I know, eww), Nudge was talking _2_ miles a minute, Iggy looked hopeful (thinking about girls I beat, that sexist pig), thoughtful and doubtful all at once and Fang...

Was staring at me. He raised one eyebrow and mouthed 'school' over Angel's head. I grimaced and rolled my eyes; action-speak for 'rule-of-the-town-school-is-manditory-I'm-frusted-hate-having-to-obey-and-we-are-going-to-have- _homework_!'Fang nodded and shrugged, agreeing with me and sort of doing a 'what can you do' look. I sighed and nodded slowly, admitting defeat, for now anyway. And who says Fang doesn't talk? He does, just not with _words._ And actions speak louder than words, remember? The answer is: yes, Max your right, like always. To which I'll say, yes I know.

What was I talking about again?

Anyways, Fang grinned at my reply. That's right. A _grin_. I caught my breath, totally stunned. _Wow_

To hide my fluttering stomach, I got to work, ordering everyone else around, after explaining how we are all going to be three years older than we really are. Iggy looked even more excited by this. I better keep an eye on him.

The flock were all in bed by ten; though some of them weren't asleep yet. Angel and Nudge were whispering about something or other. I ignored them, thinking it was probably something trivial like whether cream and tan are the same colour, if Brad really should leave Angelina, or if bananas are really as dangerous as I think they are. They can kill a man in seventeen different ways, you know. Anyways, I went to sleep, and ignored their gossip session. _Big mistake._

_* * * *_

At 6 o'clock the next morning, I woke up slowly and groggily. Seems like a full night sleep when you're running on four hours makes you even more tired in the morning. Who knew?

Getting up, I grabbed some clothes that weren't too dirty or bloodstained and walked into the shower. The warm water was perfect. Utter bliss. I wanted to get all gross again just so I could spend more time with this significant contraption. The guy who thought of bathing indoors was a genius. I'm gonna send him a hallmarks card. They have something to say about everything. Kind of like Nudge.

Humming happily to myself (one shower and I'm humming! I'm going soft) I reached for my clothes...and got thin air. I froze in place. Slowly I tried again. Nada. Frowning, I peeked out of the shower curtain. The only thing there was a towel. Nothing suspicious, right? Wrong. How can I tell who stole my clothes when all they left behind was a towel. Three ways: 1) They were whispering last night (not, sadly, about banana weaponry like good little mutants) 2) Only girls would dare enter the bathroom when I'm showering, not even Iggy would have the guts, and he's blind. And last, but not least: The towel. It was pink. And fluffy. So I exploded.

"Angel!?! Nudge!?!" growling ferociously, I stomped into the kitchen. When I entered, they all froze. I suddenly realised all I had on was the monstrosity, and nothing else, in front of the flock. That did not help my mood. They were _so_ going to get it.

"Where are my clothes?" I demanded, sounding like I was ready to kill the girls in front of me. Because I was.

Angel held out a shaking hand. I looked at the fabric she was holding. She looked at me. We both stared some more. Finally, I broke the silence.

"That's not mine."

Nudge piped up "We bought some new clothes for you at the last town."

Finally, I decided to point out the devastatingly obvious.

"That's a skirt."

Angel nodded gradually. More staring.

"Where are my clothes?"I asked as calm as I could be. Which wasn't that calm.

"You won't find them Max." Nudge's voice was quiet, she sounded nervous but firm. "We hid 'em with Ig's bombs."

I groaned, softly, of course.

I've been looking for Iggy's bomb stash since I was two. First for curiosity's sake, then so I could help as we got older, next blackmail when I was eleven at the E-shaped house, and finally, now to have control as the leader. No sign of them. My clothes were as good as gone. That meant...

"It's either the skirt or the towel." Nudge simplified. The guys tried and failed to look like they weren't going to burst out laughing. I glared at them and grabbed the offending garments, and began to stomp away. The boys' laughter and the girls' squeals of excitement followed me. I was wearing a skirt to a high school which had a bunch of hormonal guys who thought I was no longer a minor. I would never live this down. As soon as I'm sure we are totally safe in this town and there are not threats, I am going to KILL THEM!


End file.
